Chapter 4
Chapter: 04 Dai-Than Every fifth Nutho-Cycle , which was a calculated time fragment of a Galactic Year and maybe three or four times in the life of a Dai-Than all the tribes would meet at Thana-Shoo the remnants of their once proud and beautiful homeworld. A homeworld officially destroyed so long ago by the ferocious hordes of the Y'All. But the most secretive rumors spoke of another reason for the destruction of their world. But that was part of the Forbidden Past, and perhaps only the Pale Ones knew the truth. Nothing but fragments remained of the planet. One such chunk the continent-sized Nak-Thana-Shoo, meaning the heart of Thana-Shoo, was the site of that meeting. No outsider, no one not Dai had ever seen this place. During four Nutho cycles, this place was abandoned, except for the mystical Pale Ones that guarded this place, but at the end of the fifth cycle, the system would fill with the fleets of every Dai clan. Dai Mothers and millions of ships would crowd the system. For ten Thana Shoo days, all Dai celebrated highly ritualistic festivities, traded among each other, forge alliances celebrate weddings and do other tribe business. The tribal chiefs, tribe lords and their oldest children come together in the stone and rock amphitheater on Nak-Thana-Shoo. A force field bubble erected over it and filled with breathable air. The Tribal chiefs brought forth their most formidable warriors and pitted them against each other in highly regulated and deeply traditional fight events. The warrior who won the most fights was then called Champion of Thana Shoo, and it was an honor like no other. Tar Kar-Hi was the mighty lord of the Hi Dai-Than tribe, one of the oldest and most powerful families. He stood forlornly, in his tribes' section of the amphitheater looking over the other Dai Than tribal lords. They were either already in their section or on their way to it. He could not help reflect that although an impressive sight it was, indeed, a sad one. There were still many tribes but nowhere the number there once was, many of the seats will remain empty, never filled again. Already there were more empty seats than occupied ones. Kar knew this to be true for he had personally received numerous firsthand reports of the destruction of entire clans, including even the children and elderly. Bor Hat-Je, an old friend, came over to him and greeted him, placing both of his hands on Tar-Kar's shoulders. Tar returned the show of respect due to all member but more so to one of the other chiefs. "It is good to lay hands on your shoulders, my old friend Bor Hat. How did the endless darkness treat you and your tribe over the past Nutho Cycles?" Bor Hat routinely was mistaken as a brother to Tar Ka, and both stood straight, tall, with athletic awareness despite their advanced age. Their sinew bodies were bulging with rock hard muscles a testament of their races physical prowls. Their race known for their bright red skin and the black hair slicked back into very tight ponytails. A trick learned to pull the already angular arched black eyebrows up even high to give them an even more menacing presence. Clad in deep lusty red almost maroon leather apparel with intricate leather carvings with delicate but robust stitching. The leathers were lined with micromesh exotic metal armor. No matter the color or style all their outwear is designed for mere microseconds sealing to become a fully functional space suit. This requirement is not just for the men, for it is a requirement for all. They lived entirely in space, for they are a society, nee an entire race that has no planet to claim. Both Tar and Bor besides being the leader of their family are also its main protectors. Each carries a vast arsenal of blades, guns, mini-bombs, and other weapons. These severe weapons are openly displayed, as well as hidden, all over, in, and under their bodies. Yes, under, the soles of their shoes are lethal weapons also. The Dai Than existed for one and only one purpose, to do battle. They were past masters at dressing the part of a warrior based species. Prominent displayed were the double swords mounted across their backs, in a manner that allows retrieval by either hand. The swords composed of a secret monofilament material possess a single cutting edge are not just traditional decoration of an ancient past but terrible deadly weapons. The Dai-Than were consisted by many to be perhaps the best swordmasters in the Galaxy. Where the leather cross straps of their chest harness met, was a circular metal disc decorated with the Tribal glyph, and behind it, the crescent Alti-Karr knife. The Dai children began training with this deadly throwing weapon as soon as they could walk. Mastery soon followed, and they continued to practice with this weapon until they died. Their use and accuracy with this weapon are legendary. Stories are told of feats wherever they met. The best experts could make it bounce off walls or ceilings and decapitate a being twenty meters distance and around a corner. On the cross strap above and to the left of the Alti-Karrs, in a richly tooled and decorated knife sheath is the Okthi-Karr, a knife all hoped never to draw. Purposed solely for the ritual homicide of a family member who brings shame to the tribe. The right side strap holds the sheath for Nak-Karr, the one known to the ancient Japanese on Earth as Wakizashi. The knife meant for its' owners suicide ( for ancient Earth Japanese it was Harikari or seppuku) in case of committed sins that brought dishonor onto the family. Bor Hat kept his hands on Kar-Hi's shoulders. "The hunting is more difficult and more dangerous than it ever was. I must decide after this Meeting if I will relocate to the distant low sector or take the secret way the Golden offer to another Galaxy altogether." He then used one hand gesturing over the theater. "Look at this old friend. When it all began 75,000 tribal chiefs filled these ranks. Today there are less than 18,000 thousand tribes left. Our mighty civilization is dying." Kar-Hi who had thought in very similar lines said "Mur- Yuu-Hr the one we always called the truly tall one, have you heard of him? I do not see him present." Hat-Je also looked over the seats and said. "I was thinking the same thing just a moment ago, and yes I remember Yuu-Hr. I have not seen him thus far. He must be detained by some important matter, as it so unlike him to be late." A Tribal chief, on a higher step behind them, Kar-Hi recognized him as Are-We, an old and experienced head said, "No he won't come. He met the USS Devastator and that cursed wasteland demon Stahl. Another Dai-Mother destroyed with many children, and women, the old and young, all gone. The Mur-Hr tribe is no more, as are two others I know." Kar-Hi was not too proud to show his sadness as he heard about this and added his equally dark news. "The Union is getting more powerful every cycle, not only did they add the Klacks but I heard the Attikan Commonwealth has joined. All 96 member civilizations went along." A fourth Tribal leader joined their small impromptu conference. His name was Tar Bas-Co, his thumbs hooked in his belt. "The Attikans are Union members for a good while now. I heard your words, and I am only here because I retreated." He hung his head. "I retreated and still lost two-thirds of my fleet. My Mother made it into free space but severely damaged. That served to be my breaking point, as it is too much loss, too much damage for me to rebuild." Kar-Hi put his hands on Bas-Co's shoulders. "Then you and yours will join my tribe. There shall be no shame, for I shall welcome you as a foremost lord among all families in my tribe." "So be it, A member of the Hi tribe we shall be then." Their little group had swollen to about twenty Tribal chiefs when Kar-Hi said. "We cannot fight the Union, not even if we combine all clans into one fleet. It would be a mighty battle and cost them much but they will still prevail, and then there be no more Dai Than." Everyone in their round agreed. One of them said. "You are known to be wise, and your tribe is without question the biggest. I shall listen to your counsel, what are we to do? We have no planets to fall back too. But even if we did, we chose not to go that route. We are Dai Than. We are warriors, we lost Thana Shoo so long ago, and we were then, and are now and forever a race born in space. Born to wander at will, wherever we wish." Another one said. "Maybe we must find a world and settle it, it is not our way, but it will guarantee the survival of our kind." Kar-Hi said. "I see our numbers dwindle. What good are our best ships against the Terran Translocator cannons? Our best shields cannot stop these cursed weapons. The Kermac have so much more resources, and yet they have not found a way in 1500 years to defend against it. The Nul, no one here will deny their strength and fighting powers, will never admit it in the open but they fear the Union and most of all the Terrans." Hat-Je frowned. "I dislike the Kermac most of all space born civilizations, but I agree with them regarding the Terrans. A horrible crime was committed when the Sarans opened the universe to the Terrans. They do not fight in the ways of warriors, and they fight only to win. Unfortunately, to us, and the rest of the galaxy they have a born leader. Who also is an immortal. I am not impressed by their cannons and torpedoes. However, I have the deepest respect for the one they call the Eternal Warrior." Bas-Co held up his fingers. "The Xunx, the Freons, the Ferons, the mighty Alakarr, the Piostla all were mighty empires, advanced species before the Terrans ascended. You will not find a single member of any of these species alive today. They dared to stand against the Terrans and paid the price. I do not have enough fingers and toes to count all the species and civilizations perished and wiped out by the Unions mighty onslaught." Another clan chief added. "Don't forget the Y'All. It was the Union and the Terrans chief among them who not only stopped them but wiped them out." Kar-Hi crossed his arms behind his back. "The Shiss once one of the most feared warrior races, a shadow of their former might. But there are the Purple throat Shiss, they thrive. And do you know why?" One Tribal chief said. "Of course, the Purples joined the Union." "Correct, they did. As you know the Shiss traditionally expand their Empire by sending their lowest cast the Purple Throats with virtually no support to a harsh and barely suitable planets, When they manage to survive and build a successful, thriving colony, the Higher color throats take over, reap in the benefits and make the Purple throats their slaves again. "About eight or ten cycles ago. A region of space with 32 Purple throat Colonies developed a very nice little empire of their own, built up from scratch and they wanted to keep what they had built and rebelled. "The Upper caste Shiss sent warships and destroyed one colony with orbital bombardment. Was this the end of the Purple throats? No. They asked the Union for help. The union responded immediately with an able force. The Upper caste Shiss were rudely met upon their return to take illegal possession of the Purples properties. I know there is no one here who hasn't seen those sleek wedge-shaped behemoths in action. The Purple Throats gratefully became Union Members." "Today these colonies are thriving, and would be a great prize for any of us." "And Shiss captains are commanding Union Battleships," said Bas-Co. "Facing these ferocious lizards was never easy but them commanding Union ships, I dread the thought. I lost half my tribe to the USS Hyperion under the command of Captain Zezzazzzzz, a purple throat Shiss." There was silence, now over sixty tribal chiefs stood in a circle and Cam Elf-Na who hated Kar-Hi as he had lost to him, six Nutho Cycles ago the title of Champion, said aloud. "Go stand in the middle of the Heart so all can hear your words. It seems you have the answers." Kar-Hi went down the stairs, past his oldest son Har-Hi who a day before had won the right to call himself the latest Champion of Thana Shoo, looked in his sons' eyes and knew that he needed to say what he contemplated for so long. His son and the generations to come had a right to live and assure the survival of the Dai Than. He reached the center of the Amphitheater and spoke. "Look around you. Look beside you and recognize the many empty seats. The likes of us once occupied them. "There are more now than there were at the last meeting and there will be more come the next. Either a fool or blind Dai can deny this steady decline. The day when no one will return to Thana Shoo is not so distant if we continue down the same dangerous path. "We are a mighty race and few equal us in fighting skills and bravery, but it takes us much longer to build ships as we take the resources we need, from others. That is our way. They call us Dai pirates and designate us to be common criminals. It mattered little to us what others called us in the past, but now we are facing an enemy who kills and destroys any Dai on sight, be it a single individual or an entire tribe. There is not one among us who can deny their ships grow bigger and stronger. Their weapons and shields are becoming better with their territory expanding constantly. Suddenly, that which was Free space yesterday becomes Union Space today. But not just the Union, the Kermac and their thrall species also make it harder for us to take what we need to survive." He saw that many listening nodded in acknowledgment. The Nul hunt us with powerful fleets. Those who know me will attest I am no coward and have fought many hard battles. Fought both in the arena here and with my ships in space, but I too did not manage to attain all the resources. I need to feed my tribe, to build new ships, find the leisure to pause, and give scientists the chance to research and improve our technology." He came to the hardest part of his speech, and he knew it would change his fate and that of his clan forever and most likely change Dai Than history forever, but he steeled himself. "One Nutho Cycle ago, an epidemic disease of unknown origin was killing many in my tribe, and my Medical Staff did not have the knowledge to eliminate it. I decided to cross Union Space to reach Karthanian in the hope their scientists had a solution or cure. Going around Union space would have taken too long." There was dead silence in the ranks of the chiefs as they listened to Kar-Hi's story. "I was less than a Light Nutho away from Kartanian space when we were engaged by the USS Devastator and five Union Battleships, part of their First Fleet, with the rest of it approaching fast. Our worst enemy hailed us to surrender, and I simply told him, that I was not out to attack a colony or planetary system, but needed urgent medical help from the Karthanian. Do you know what our worst enemy did then?" It was Bas-Co who spoke, "He is our worst enemy, but he has honor. He let you pass." "No my friend, he offered a Flag of truce and six Union Hospital ships arrived within the hour. Within twenty-four hours they had isolated the cause and treated every one of us. There was not one word of hate or disrespect spoken by any of them, and not a single attempt was made to place weapon or bomb on our ships. They simply accepted my word that I would honor the truce as well. After that he let us pass." A clan chief, Kar-Hi did not know said. "I will leave this meeting right now. My tribe too suffers from a deadly fever of which we cannot control. I do not care if you call me a coward or a traitor, or even Okthi-Dai. I will ask the Union for help. My tribe's well-being must nay, it demands priority, and I am required to do all in my power to save my people." Many agreed and many called out, "chief Okthi-Dai, Outcast." Kar-Hi raised his arms, and it became quiet again. "We have three options as a species. We can leave this region of space and see if we can find better conditions in the unknown areas far from here. We can continue to fight, raid, and be decimated and go the same way as the Xunx, the Freons, and all the others, Or we can guarantee our survival and do as the Purple Throat Shiss and join the Union. "They assured me that on the day we Dai become members, our past is forgotten, and a new chapter of prosperity and hope awaits us. The following I find appealing, instead of being decimated by Translocator cannons we will have them aboard our ships, and if there is one thing to be said about the Terrans and the Union, they keep picking fights. The Union will help us refurbished, repaired, equipped our ships with their marvelous instantaneous communication, and translocator cannons, we can do what we always do, Fight. All this will happen while our children, families, and the elderly remain safe. The most important duty of the clan chiefs to ensure the survival and well-being of their tribe and in a broader sense of our civilization. There is no greater task nor goal more pressing. My family is near revolt, as I weigh the pros and cons of this action. I continually came back to one single issue That is the guaranteed survival of my family. I see no other path to that goal but to sue the Eternal Warrior directly for peace. I do not wish to use the word surrender, as it does not fit. I will be bargaining for a better more stable life for my grandchildren. I solely have made that decision for my tribe. You may join me or call me Okthi-Dai abut after this meeting ends, I with my tribe will head directly with most haste for Union space and the protection of the Devastator." Almost instantly approximately two thousand clan chiefs got up and marched down and then stood behind Kar-Hi. The remaining clans, however, started chanting "chief Okthi-Dai g," led into the chant by Kar-Hi's old rival, Cam Elf-Na. His old rival now raised his hands, and the chanting died, "By the ancient traditions this place is sacred, and only ritual fights allowed within its boundaries. You and your cowardly followers may leave, but as soon as you have left the holiest of places and the last of you are beyond our old suns circle we will hunt you down, destroy every one of you as there is exist nothing more disgusting than an Okthi-Dai who is alive." Kar-Hi responded. "Then so be it. Let all concerned know I already have applied for Union membership, and received acceptance. I have not only gained access to free medicine but guarantees by Stahl himself that will make this a costly hunt for the intended hunter. It is not your opinion that makes me Okthi Dai. Your decision to doom what is Dai, however, firmly plants the shame of defeat solely upon you." Kar-Hi left the circle and then put his hands on Har-Hi's shoulder. "I have done this for you and the ones that come after you." Category:Edits by Posidous